Olympus Academy
by xxemmzixx
Summary: On Bellas 17th birthday everything is about to change... She becomes the goddess of the elements and is sent to Olympus Academy. does she find love and master her powers. read to find out
1. intro

**Ok so this is my first story**

**just a quick summary/ intro hopoe you like it;)**

**

* * *

**

**x..Introduction..x**

My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella.

I live in the wet and miserable town of Forks with my dad Charlie. Charlie is the town's police sheriff and is practically at work 24/7 so it is kinda like having my own place, pretty cool huh. I am just a plain 17 year old girl with plain features wavy brown hair (it finishes at the bottom of my back) and dull mud brown eyes and heart shaped face nothing special. So I thought. On my 17th birthday the 13th September, I normal day I thought ye right! I have to admit I had bad pains all over my body that night and had trouble sleeping what I didn't know was my body was changing. I was turning immortal. **(Dun dun dernnnn)**

**

* * *

**

You best carry on reading or ill come after you with my dog...

**if I had one:P**

**Review please**

**emmzi xox**


	2. new me

x..Chapter 1: new me..x

BPOV

(Morning of 17th birthday)

_One step at a time Bella. One step at a time._ I thought to myself when walking down the stairs. Made it! _How odd I usually lose balance or fall flat on my face at least once. _

I walked into the kitchen where Charlie was eating breakfast. He was taking the day of work as it is my first birthday at his house; this was a really sweet gesture for Charlie. He isn't the emotional type. When I walked in Charlie was taking a drink from his coffee and took one look at me and spat it out all over the kitchen table and stared at me open mouthed. _Have I got something on my face well that is embarrassing_. I could swear I was bright scarlet red right now.

"Charlie, what is wrong?" This is really weird.

"Just look in the mirror" _I have something on my face!_ I ran upstairs to look at whatever Charlie was so freaked out over. Weird I ran upstairs and didn't trip again, this is a good day! When I got into the bathroom looked into the mirror that was hung up above the sing and screamed. Staring back at me was not me. This person was insanely beautiful with a heart shaped face and pale skin with a bluish pearly shine to it, full light pink lips very long around brown hair with light highlights in it and it shined from the light from the rising sun outside the window. But the weirdest thing of all was her eyes, They have very long think get black eyelashes enough for 3 people and the colour of her eyes were midnight blue fading into bright golden topaz but they looked beautiful. I looked down at my body but it looked different in some way my stomach was very flat and my legs looked like a super models and it ink my bra size has gone up as well! Now this was insanely weird but I could not tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet. I must have kept staring at the mirror for a good 10 minutes but was interrupted by Charlie.

"There is a man downstairs wishing to speck with you." I started to say no but Charlie interrupted me and said "He says he can explain it."

I looked one last time at the mirror and took in a deep breath and followed Charlie downstairs to talk to the stranger.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen, you must be Bella. I know you must be freaking out right now but just go sit down for a minute and let me explain." Carlisle was a very attractive blonde and through his shirt you could tell he was well toned. I did what he said and sat down in the chair opposite him in my familiar yet so different living room. Yesterday I was a 16 year old girl nothing special. Today I'm a 17 year old girl who looks like a frigin supermodel! If anyone can explain I'm defiantly going to let them. I can see all the dust floating in the air, it was beautiful, elegant, and it was so hard to stop myself from touching it. Everything looks in focus now, it is like I was looking through a blurred camera all my life and I've only just changed the lens.

"Well, Bella, as you know my name is Carlisle and I'm the head master at Olympus Academy for the gifted."

"I sorry I don't understand, my daughter already goes to a perfectly fine school already, can we please get to the point, why does my daughter look so different?"

"All in good time Mr Swan, now Bella, do you feel different at all?"

"Well sure I do! I wake up this morning and find out that I look completely different, my eye sight has improved and so has my balance... no clue how that is going to get me into a school for the gifted!"

"Bella, you are gifted, more than you know. You are a goddess."

I looked at him as if he was loopy. There is no such thing as goddesses I mean come on! Next he is going to tell me he is a vegetarian vampire!

"I'm sorry but if you are going to mess us around like that I think it's best if you leave!" Charlie screamed.

"Dad, calm down, it's obvious this man is trying to tell us something just listen to him"

"Fine" he sat back down with a little humph

"Thank you. As I was saying Bella you are a goddess and a powerful one at that. From what I have been told by my daughter, erm she can see the future, you are the goddess of the elements."

"By elements you mean earth, fire, air and water right. Is this so kind of birthday prank or something's!?"

"I was told you wouldn't believe me at first." He chuckled

"So if I am a goddess then what are you?"

"I am a vegetarian Vampire..." He was cut off by my insane laugher. I managed to compose myself after a while

"what is so funny?"

"Inside joke!" I was about to start laughing again but I looked over to Charlie believe me if looks could kill Carlisle would be on the floor. But then again vampires are immortal. "If you are a vampire then prove it."

"Very well" with that he stood up and lifted are big sofa up above his head. Now that is impressive.

"O...k, I think I believe that you are a vampire... But how am I suppose to believe that I am a goddess of the elements?!"

"well you're just going to have to believe me." I could see it in his face that he wasn't lying but I just couldn't bring myself to believe him. He interrupted me inner thoughts and asked Charlie for a glass of water. You could see in Charlie's face that the last thing he wanted to do was to leave me with Carlisle, but reluctantly he went to get him a drink.

Charlie came back in and gave Carlisle his drink of water. When it hit me if he is a vampire why on earth would he want a drink of water, when I looked up to ask Carlisle he through the water at me. It all happened so fast I put my hands up a normal reaction but what came out of this reaction was nothing normal. The water froze in mid air, when I moved my hands the water moved also.

"Oh my" was all Charlie could say his mouth was wide open and he was flicking his eyes between me and the floating water. I moved my hands and pointed the water in the direction of the sink but it hit the wall instead. Carlisle looked at me and I was just staring at the spot on the wall now covered in water.

Charlie cleared his throat "Ermm, so Olympus Academy is it like a boarding school and where abouts is it?" I was gob smacked Charlie was just going to let me go_. I have a Biology test next week as well. Wait I don't have to do the test!!!! _ I only faintly heard Charlie's and Carlisle's conversation on the boarding school I would be attending. Apparently it is a large island near Greece. I know what you're thinking the school is an Island _cool!_ It has its own shopping centres and malls restaurants and 3 swimming pools tennis courts basket ball courts EST. The lessons are different there are spells classes for witches and wizards _"omg there are witches and wizards"_ Myths, control lessons (that is where you learn to master and control your powers) there is defence against the dark arts, mythical creatures also some normal lessons like music, P.E and art. I think i am going to like it there.


	3. school and alice

**Heyy heres the next chapter**

**i dont own bella charlie Carlisle or alice but wouldnt it be cool! 3**x.. school and Alice..x

* * *

It has been a week since Carlisle came over and I first found out I was a goddess. Carlisle told me a lot of things about what I have become. I found out I am immortal I don't need to sleep or breath and I am the only goddess in existence at the moment (great just what I want attention see my use of sarcasm) i have super speed and strength like a vampire.

"See you kido" I could tell by the look on Charlie's face he was trying not to cry but one stray tear rolled down his cheek.

Flight number 132 to Athens is now boarding...

"Cha-Dad I have to go now look after yourself and don't eat too much steak." I laughed weakly but i was truly upset that I was leaving. I gave Charlie a big hug and told him I would ring him. I also told him not to tell Renée if she found out I don't know what would happen. And then I left to start my new life as a goddess on the island Olympus.

The plane journey was a long one i got board after watching Hercules around three times a lot of people were turning of their lights and pulling down there blinds to go to sleep but of course I couldn't do that. I was busy thinking when a small excuse me brought me out of the line of thought.

"Do you want a pillow and eye mask miss?" the flight attendant was medium height and had here blonde hair pulled back into a bun at the ridge of her neck, you known typical air hostess hairdo. I politely declined and went back into my own little world wishing I had brought my old tattered copy of withering heights with me on my carry on. It didn't seem like a long time when the pilot voice filled my ears. It was the announcement that we would be landing and to put your seat belts on.

Carlisle was waiting for me at the front of the airport to take me to Olympus academy. It was going to take a two hour car journey and a 1 ½ hour boat trip to get to Olympus. **(I made the times up :P I hope your enjoying it so far i will let you get back to it now)**

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder; it was Carlisle telling me that we were there. On the boat trip Carlisle had told me what room I would be in and that I am rooming with one of his daughters/ members of his coven. The school day consists of four lessons, two then lunch then another two. I had mythical creatures and then music lunch and then control and master and finally PE and you only have lessons Monday to Thursday. To be honest I was nervous and excited at the same time.

Oh my Carlisle.. The campus is gorgeous the beaches were white sand and bright blue sea with no seaweed and the buildings were practically glass. I have already seen one pool three tennis courts a basket ball court and have just got the girls dorm. The building was completely glass except the inside walls the walls were painted white and the furniture in the lounge was bright bold colours there were three 45" plasma screen TVs with different bright coloured sofas surrounding them also there were numerous amounts of bean bags and there was a mini bar with drinks and little refreshments. I followed Carlisle to a lift and waited to go up to my room. I was wondering if Alice I later found out her name would like me. Carlisle as if he was a mind reader reassured me and told me that she loves practically anyone and is great company and always perky. When we reached floor 5 Carlisle and I carried my stuff to the far end room on the corridor. When we got to the door i reached for the handle but the door swung open and I was being hugged by a short girl my age with get black shortish spiky hair, she was insanely beautiful and had topaz eyes that were sparkling with excitement. Carlisle's description of her couldn't have been more right she was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hi I am Alice. We're going to be great friends!"

"Hey my I am Bella."

"come here let me help you unpack." She grabbed the bags Carlisle had been holding and pushed me in the room and in the same movement closed the door in Carlisle's face. The room is beautiful one of the walls is all glass on Opposite sides of the room were two king size beds one with a bright blue sheet and one with a bright purple sheet. Next to the bed with a blue sheet was a door that led into a huge walk in wardrobe and from the walk in wardrobe was a big white bathroom.

I could tell I was going to enjoy my time here!

* * *

**Wow two chapters in one day**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**and if you have any ideas for stuff to happen please tell me **

**Emmzi XOX 3**


	4. new friends and whoa!

x..New Friends..x

"right, so do you want help unpacking?" I had just finish looking around our dorm room I must say this people know interior design **( guess who did the interior design :D) **

"ye sure. Thanks"

"what are friends for." I liked Alice already she was quirky and lots of fun. I am just happy that I have a friend and won't be on my own.

A couple of hours later we had finished unpacking my thinks I have found out a lot about Alice in the last hour and a bit 1 of them being she is fashion mad. She has sworn that she is going to get me a new wardrobe and lots of makeup also she was going to give me a makeover in the near future. I am looking forward to that. Not!

"Yep that is great cya there!" Alice has just got off the phone to someone I am not sure who she mentioned the name Jasper but that is all I know

"Bella do you want to come me and the gang are going to the beach?"

"erm ye sure." With that she through blue objects at me. When I looked at it closer it was a bikini, if you could call it that it was basically martial and string! She gave me a glare that told me to get changed you don't have a choice. I obediently got dressed at immortal speed and put my shorts and a dark blue tank top, grabbed my mobile and towel and was on my way.

When we got to the beach it was deserted but Alice dragged me through the white sand and around a bend. That is when I saw 4 vampires. 3 guys and 1 girl. The girl was and opposite to Alice she was tall and had the body of a supper model, long blonde hair but not as long as mine and bright topaz eyes. One of the boys was hugging the blond he has brown curly hair and was very muscular he had dark topaz eyes. Another one of the boys had blond curly hair and had mussels but not as big at the brown haired ones. The last guy, well I was staring at how perfect he was he had shaggy messy hair in a nice bronzeish colour and was also muscular as the blonde's his eyes were a golden topaz and his features were perfect in every way. Their skin was very pale almost white and all of them were freakishly beautiful. I was still starring at the bronze haired guy while Alice was dragging me over too them.

"hey guys this is Bella. Bella this is Rosalie" she pointed to the blonde haired girl

"hi" I said shyly

" this is Emmett and Jasper"

She pointed to the brown haired one and then the blonde

"HEY! Pointing is rude!" Emmett shouted out, and I just laughed and Alice stuck her tong out at him.

"Hi"

"Yay I have a new little sister!" then he hugged me, if I was still human I would be suffocating right now.

"And finally Edward" Edward is gorgeous, is there such thing as love at first sight. I looked up into Edward's eyes and they were looking down at me I felt like an electric shock pulling me towards him. His eyes were full of excitement and curiosity. Weird I thought but then again I guess mine probably look the same. I don't know how long we were just staring into each other's eyes but we were interrupted by a little "hello earth to Bella" I looked away involuntarily and saw Alice looking impatient.

"Bella do you want to go for a swim?"

"oh erm not right no I think I am going to sunbath"

"ok cya in a bit"

With that she took her hand in Jaspers and they grabbed 2 of the 3 surf boards propped up against a palm tree and ran to the ocean.

Emmett and Rosalie followed shortly but Rosalie just went swimming. This left me alone with Edward. Yikes!

"So" a musical voice filled my ears it was Edward.

"So" I replied back.

"Why can't I hear you thoughts?" That caught me off guard, what does he mean hear my thoughts!

"I don't know what you're on about to be honest" He chuckled looked smug.

"Some vampires have special gifts mine is to read people's minds. Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and control people's emotions." Know that made sense.

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with me being a Goddess."

"Youre a what!"

"I am the goddess of the Elements." I am sure i was beetroot red from the attention he was giving me.

"Wow so you can, you know control the elements?"

"Yes but not very well at the moment i really need to practice."

"wow"

I just laughed he looked in shock, but he did look very cute when he was in shock.

Just then Emmett came running up dripping wet and shook it all over us. The same happened just then as it happened in Charlie's living room on my birthday, I put my had up to stop as much water hiding me and the water stopped in mid air but this time sand and rocks started to lift from the ground as well. I put my hand down letting the water fall onto the sand Emmett was staring at me with a weird look like excitement.

"DO IT AGAIN, DO IT AGAIN!!!! Pleasseeeee!!" He was acting like a 5 year old but to be honest it was funny, but I had to disappoint him and tell him the truth.

"I don't know how I do it yet sorry."

Later on when the sun was setting I told all the Cullen's my story on how I became a goddess and everything. When I had finished they were all staring at me like I had grown 3 heads except Alice and Edward. A bit later well it was around 2 o'clock in the morning but I guess there isn't a late time anymore now I don't have to sleep. I told everyone that I was going back to the dorm. Alice was busy looking into Jaspers eyes they weren't doing anything just looking into each other's eyes but it looked like a privet moment so I didn't interrupted them. Emmett and Rosalie were busy making out so there was no way I was going to get one off them to show me my way back to the girls dorm. Edward was looking at me and offered to walk me back and I happily accepted his offer. Around half the way to the dorm I have to admit the silence was very comftable and a electric shock seemed to run through me very time are hands brushed.

"So do you want to play 20 questions?" I was surprised by his request but accepted.

"Ok but 10 questions each and you start."

"Every well." He placed his hand on his chin like he was thinking. "What is your favourite colour?"

"Blue"

"It looks nice on you by the way." I blushed and mumbled thanks that only an immortal could hear.

"What is your hobby?" I was secretly really interested in his life. Gosh does that sound stalkerish.

"I love to play the piano, I find it relaxing."

The questions continued like this I was getting braver and braver with my questions. It was very fun actually and funny. I got to find out his most embarrassing moment. He said it was when he ran into a tree when he was a newborn on his first hunt. We were know on are last questions.

" Do you believe in love at first sight?" He looked at me with almost pleading eyes. I was probably bright red at this moment, ever since today yes I have I wanted to say that but that would be very stupid.

"I'll let you know." That sounded better than I thought it would! He looked amused and slightly annoyed at the same time.

"Good answer. You go, last question make it a good one."

"So do you Mr Cullen believe in love at first sight?" I just had to know!

"I have got to say I do to that one." He looked at me with eyes full on happiness I was momentarily confused.

"so erm good night Edward."

"good night Bella."


End file.
